1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile X-ray image capturing apparatus capable of moving on a floor surface in a hospital etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mobile X-ray image capturing apparatus having a mobile function is formed with a control device mobile cart for controlling a length of an arm and a support pillar supporting the mobile X-ray capturing apparatus, and incorporates a high voltage power source device for supplying power to the X-ray capturing apparatus in the cart.
Further, the X-ray capturing apparatus incorporates a control device for controlling the length of the arm and the support pillar supporting the mobile X-ray capturing apparatus, a control device for controlling a mobile mechanism of the mobile cart, and a battery device for supplying the power to an entire mobile X-ray image capturing apparatus. An alternating high-voltage cable is provided between the high-voltage power source device in the mobile cart and an X-ray tube.
At a lower portion of the mobile cart, wheels for moving the X-ray capturing apparatus and casters capable of changing an apparatus direction are provided. At an upper portion of the mobile cart, a support pillar is vertically disposed, and one side of the arm is held by the support pillar with a fixing tool. Furthermore, the arm is provided with the X-ray tube for generating X ray.
The mobile cart is equipped with the casters and driving wheels to move the mobile cart. An operator holds a grasp portion to move the mobile cart. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-94162 discusses the mobile X-ray image capturing apparatus according to the conventional technique.
When X-ray capturing is performed in a general hospital room, the mobile X-ray image capturing apparatus is typically used. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-94162 discusses the mobile X-ray image capturing apparatus including a conventional X-ray tube (not illustrated), which is provided with the alternating high-voltage cable and a control cable between the high-voltage power source device and the X-ray tube.
To reduce drop of the voltage in the high-voltage cable appearing from the high-voltage power source device to the X-ray tube, an area of a conductive member needs to be increased to lower resistance. Under such a situation, the high-voltage cable having the increased area of the conductive member may disturb arrangement of each portion of the apparatus.